Problem: There exist vectors $\mathbf{a}$ and $\mathbf{b}$ such that
\[\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b} = \begin{pmatrix} 6 \\ -3 \\ -6 \end{pmatrix},\]where $\mathbf{a}$ is parallel to $\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 1 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix},$ and $\mathbf{b}$ is orthogonal to $\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 1 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}.$  Find $\mathbf{b}.$
Explanation: Since $\mathbf{a}$ is parallel to $\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 1 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix},$
\[\mathbf{a} = t \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 1 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} t \\ t \\ t \end{pmatrix}\]for some scalar $t.$  Then
\[\mathbf{b} = \begin{pmatrix} 6 \\ -3 \\ -6 \end{pmatrix} - \begin{pmatrix} t \\ t \\ t \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 6 - t \\ -3 - t \\ -6 - t \end{pmatrix}.\]We want this to be orthogonal to $\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 1 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix},$ so
\[\begin{pmatrix} 6 - t \\ -3 - t \\ -6 - t \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 1 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} = 0.\]Then $(6 - t)(1) + (-3 - t)(1) + (-6 - t)(1) = 0.$  Solving, we find $t = -1.$  Then $\mathbf{b} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 7 \\ -2 \\ -5 \end{pmatrix}}.$